


нельга

by hangrrl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrrl/pseuds/hangrrl
Summary: я даўно ня шукаў спакой. я шукаў той салодкі транс. я знайшоў гэты транс з табой. але, чуеш, нельга...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	нельга

23:47

гэта іх апошняя сустрэча. разгарачаныя целы, расчырванелыя вусны, зьбітыя дыханьні. гэта іх апошні шанец нацешыцца адзін адным.

– ты ўпэўнены? – адхіліўшыся пытае хан упершыню за гэтыя паўгадзіны маўклівых пацалункаў.

– так, ды й выбару ў мяне няма, – ціха адказвае мінхо.

– мы можам зьбяжаць, – прапаноўвае малодшы і ўтыкаецца носам у шчаку лі.

– які ж ты ў мяне дурны, соні, – сумна ўсьміхаецца хо і пальцамі перабірае валасы свайго хлопца.

– усяго тры гады, трэ пацярпець крыху.

– я ж памру безь цябе.

– не вярзі лухты. мы яшчэ сустрэнемся, – шэпча старэйшы, ён разумее, што яны могуць не пабачыцца больш ніколі. джысон таксама разумее.

– так нельга...

хо вядзе рукой па шчацэ джысона, прыцягвае яго твар да свайго і зноў цалуе горача, страсна. хан плавіцца пад націскам каханага, пальцамі чапляецца за чужую цішотку. яны тонуць адзін у адным. яны ўжо ня змогуць жыць паасобку.

у 4:26 адлятае самалёт. у іх есьць толькі гэты час і ён цалкам належыць ім.

гэта іх _апошняя_ сустрэча.

**Author's Note:**

> Palina - Хармс


End file.
